Destined to Be
by EscapeMYstery
Summary: Mimi's parents want to ship her to America so she rans away. In the train she sees Matt who offers her his place for the night. Takes place between the first and second season.Fourteen years later she reunites with her friends. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character otherwise the parings would be different.**

**So the characters are in the English dub version since they are easier to write. Enjoy and review.**

Matt was walking home from the grocery store late at night. His father had called him earlier to inform him that he wouldn't be able to make it home today due to the overload of work, nonetheless he wanted to have enough food at home just in case. As he got on the train leading home he recognized a pink hat, only one person would wear that type of hat. He approached her and sat in the empty seat next to her without speaking. After realizing she hadn't noticed him he decided to speak up.

"Any particular reason why you are in a train with a bag full a clothes this late at night."

Mimi turned to her side. The familiar voice broke her train of thought and forced her to look at the sapphire eyes she had bypassed in the past but could now truly admire.

" Matt" she whispered and without warning she launched herself at him. How she needed someone familiar by her side.

Matt was taken aback. He had never been closed to Mimi, they would rarely communicate since there just hadn't been need for it. He awkwardly returned her embrace understanding that she needed comfort. He didn't talk much during the train ride other than offering his place for the night. The bag had said it all; he himself had ran away from home countless times only to return back in the end. He figured that if she stayed with him and thought things through she would come to her senses and return home. As he led her to his bedroom he reassured her he'd sleep on the floor. He left her alone with the kitchen as his next destination. Looks like there really would be a dinner for two after all. He went through the refrigerator to see what he could make and came to the conclusion that they needed more things than what was on the list.

'_Thanks a lot dad, don't offer to do something if you aren't going to do it right'_

He slammed the door frustrated having now to improvise something that wasn't his forte.

Mimi appreciated that Matt had given her, her space. She would have never expected that from him, any other of the guys, sure, but not him. From everyone in the group she had the impression that he was irritated by her, almost as if she didn't belong with the rest of them yet he had done this. She wondered what his reaction would be when he found out the reason for her running away. Outside something smelled good and her stomach willed her to go to the aroma. There she witness Matt in an apron decorated in hearts and ribbons. She couldn't help but giggle.

At the sound of her voice Matt turned, why was she laughing? He looked down, oh right, apron, why did he put it on again?

"Laugh while you can but don't forget who's cooking your dinner." He told her playfully; it was nice seeing a smile on her face.

"Can I help? I feel bad enough for intruding on you like this."

"You can set the table" he told her. It was a good thing his back was facing her otherwise he wouldn't have resisted laughing at the face she was probably making. Mimi was known for feeling she was the center of the earth, no scratch that of the universe not that it was completely her fault but rather her upbringing. She had always had everything handed to her and as a result she became the spoiled brat that she was, 'course she also had her good points and TK had taken a liking to her. He was shocked when he heard drawers being opened and utensils being pulled out. He turned to look at her.

"All done anything else you need help with"

He shook his head slowly. What? The little princess didn't mind doing unassuming tasks?

"No you can go wash up I'll be serving the food in a minute" he informed her.

She didn't wait for his instruction on where the bathroom was and went her way. It was almost like if she was at home, he didn't know whether to be irritated or amused.

When Mimi arrived back and took a look at the plate in front of her she knew fate had played a nasty joke on her. The food might have smelled good but it looked anything but eatable she feared the taste of it.

"Can I eat that?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course there are even seconds if you want more" Matt declared proudly.

It would be rude if she didn't eat what the host prepared for her she told herself and closing her eyes she took a bite of the questionable substance. She swallowed as fast as she could but the taste lingered in her mouth.

"So how was it?" He asked with a grin plastered in his face.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever swallowed in my life! Were you really trying to poison me for my remark!?" She responded sickened.

Ouch! She didn't have to say it like that but then again it was a prank to see if she would eat it. Not even TK was fooled by it and TK was pretty gullible. He was about to remove the plate when she had another bite. His eyes widened.

"Don't eat that! You said it was horrible so why eat it?"

"Because you made it. It's rude if I don't eat what the host made so I'll finish all of it but I won't go for seconds" she warned him.

Matt was struck with guilt. He was about to try and persuade her not to eat it when she pushed away the chair she was sitting at.

"WATER!!!!" Mimi searched restlessly in the small apartment for the one thing that would make the burn go away. Matt was holding the substance in a matter of seconds. She reached for the water and drank it in no time.

"What do you put in that thing?" she asked irritated.

"That's a secret now how's that finishing the whole plate thing huh?" he grinned at her.

"No way, I changed my mind that's not eatable you yourself haven't even tried it"

He laughed. It was too much to expect her to go through with her word. Oh well he would go without dinner again because there was no way in hell he would try his work of art.

"Fine but you wash the dishes" he informed her proudly, the dishes hadn't been washed for over a week.

"Fine" she was relieved that she would get off the hook with just that, she had feared he would kick her out. Unfortunately things never went smoothly for her, did they? The sink was loaded with dishes, how had she missed that? No matter, she got right to work and in half an hour she had them washed and dried by hand of course since their dishwasher was broken for over a year according to Matt. She retrieved to his room to gather her clothes and headed for the bathroom to change. As she came out she noticed Matt was waiting for her outside.

"I think it's time you give me an explanation of what you are hiding from. Maybe I can help." He seemed sincere and she really had no right to hide information from him.

"My parents…they want me to move to America with them. They told me today and said we would leave tomorrow. I don't want to go, I told them to go by themselves and leave me behind. That I would be alright but they refused so I-" she was stopped by Matt who shoved her against the wall.

"You spoiled little brat. What gives you the right to do that? Both of your parents are together and want to be with you and what do you do? You run away. I hate people like you that are blinded to what's right in front of them. They are your parents what could be more important than them? Didn't you cry for days when you thought you'd never see them again? So what now? They're suppose to be at your disposal for when you decide to summon them." He was aware that he was shaking her roughly but he didn't care at the moment.

Mimi should have known something like this would happen no one ever understood her. She got out of his hold and looked back at him fiercely. "You guys are!" he answered one of his questions.

"Okay! Yeah I cried bloody murder when I thought I'd never see them again but here we are now, not having to face those obstacles anymore. You know something? During that time I honestly considered you guy's my family and somehow I feel like losing all of you would hurt me more than my actual parents. If I leave I'll be crying worst than that over the lot of you all but I guess that doesn't mean anything to you, does it Matt? Pathetic isn't it especially because I'm usually a burden to you all. I'm sorry okay, I'm sory this time it had to be you who had to listen to my petty problems" With tears in her eyes she slammed the door of his room.

Matt didn't know what to do. He had screwed up obviously but he couldn't help it, when she began talking about her parents like that. He had wished his mother had taken them both instead of only TK or for his father to hold onto TK more but that hadn't been the case. After all these years he finally released some of the resentment that had build up, too bad it was on the wrong person. The phone rang and he went to answer it. Probably his dad reinstating he won't be coming home tonight.

"Hello"

"_Matt have you seen Mimi?" _Tai asked, his voice filled with concerned.

"Why?" he asked back.

"_Because her parents are looking for her like crazy. She ran away but none of us have come in contact with her, you are our last hope so have you seen her"_

"No, I haven't I don't think Mimi even knows where I live. But I'll give you a call if I see her."

"_You do that, by the way tomorrow we are going to do a search party for her, are you in?"_

"I'll try"

"_K then bye"_

"Bye Tai"

At that moment he noticed Mimi was standing at the door way of his room.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"It was none of my business" He answered with a shrug.

"Look I over reacted so if you want to stay you are free to do so for as long as you want. As long as dad doesn't find out"

"For real! Thanks I promise not to be a burden and it won't be that long a week, two tops. By that time mom and dad would come to their senses. Thank you" She couldn't help but hug him again and he seemed to genuinely return it.

The next day Matt received a call from Tai again about the search party for Mimi. He reluctantly got ready to attend to it because Mimi had given him a letter which he was to stumble upon in which she explained she was safe. As he headed for the door of the apartment he noticed a note directed to him from his father.

_Came to get a change of clothes don't know when I'll be back. Take care. _

He ignored it and continued to head to the door, after delivering the letter he would come back and sleep regardless of the time.

The moment Matt left Mimi got out of bed. She never liked to sleep in especially if she was in a place other than her house. As she got dressed she looked around and sighed. It would be a long day but what else could she do since she was free loading at a friend's house. Besides if she was to stay here for over a week this place needed to be tidied up.

Six hours. Matt had been away from his apartment for six hours now. He wondered if Mimi had gotten hungry. He carried a bag of instant food in his hand as he entered the key in the door. Once inside he tossed his jacket to where the couch was suppose to be but it wasn't there. He looked around and then inspected his key. Was it possible to have entered the wrong apartment, because surely this wasn't his. He was heading back to the door when he spotted a familiar figure wearing his clothes emphasis on the _**his.**_

"Wha-how- when what are you wearing?" He settled for the most obvious questioned. As he stared back at her he noticed a blush creeping up in her cheeks. _Kinda cute, no this isn't the time for that._

"You you see I was going to do the laundry and thought it be weird if they saw a girl so I dressed as a boy. Hope you don't mind I didn't think it would matter." She answered half scared.

Matt looked around, this was his place "And the stuff? I had stuff here."

"I picked everything up, I threw away all the junk that wasn't necessary. Everything is now where it's suppose to be. You don't have to thank me."

"Bu-but I liked how everything was arranged. It was easy to find. Now it will take me forever to locate what I'm looking for. Not to mention this is a guys apartment, I doubt dad will believe I cleaned it all."

Mimi glared back at him as much as she could "I slaved here for hours and you can't even offer a thank you. This place was a pigsty but if that's how you like it fine by me" She spread all the clothes she was carrying in the laundry basket around the living room floor.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Returning this place to its original state of course. Hmp." With that she went back to his room.

This was not fair. It was his place so why did it seem like she was the one making the rules. Matt was literally pulling at his hair. It was reasonable for him to react that way wasn't it? She was the one that had done unnecessary things. He took a deep breath and inhaled the aroma that came from the kitchen. Had she cooked something? He inspected the pot and ventured to taste it. It was the best home cooked meal he had tasted since the divorce of his parents. Okay now he felt guilty.

He picked up the clothes and folded them carefully something he rarely did. Then he entered his room waiting to see the damage she had done here. To his surprised there was no damage everything was as he had left it but organized.

"I didn't want to move your stuff around especially after I found your lyrics." She told him poutingly without looking at him.

"Look Mimi I'm sorry I've been a jerk lately to tell you the truth I don't know why I've been acting this way but I'm sorry."

She stared back at him "You really don't know why you've treated me like this? I figured it out already after thinking about it, it really did make sense. You want to hear my theory?"

He noded.

"Okay" She got up and was ready to tell him "You are mad at me because you don't want anyone to take care of you especially not a woman. Get over yourself Matt! Just because your mom left your dad doesn't mean you can't trust anyone around you. I don't know how you feel but I will tell you this much, all of your friends want to know the real you not the you that tries to be everyone's cushion. It's okay to rely on others and even if those people turn out to disappoint you at least you have the memories. And don't you dare deny it. I swear even TK feels that way. Oh another thing is that whole jealousy thing with Tai. The only reason why people look up to him and why he is such a great leader is because he has confidence in himself and because he's not afraid to show weakness in front of others. It's not a matter of who's better or worst I mean you don't see me comparing myself with Sora. I-"

"That's right because there is no comparison. You'll never be like her you're just a spoiled ditsy little princess which is why I get sick and tired of you expecting everyone to do as you command because of your angel face. You tell me to get over myself what about you, huh? Get down from the clouds and face reality you can't hide forever!!" Matt was breathless after that and panting heavily. He looked directly at Mimi and she smiled.

"Didn't it feel good to get that off your chest? I guess all you said was right on the mark but….. do you really think I have an angel face?"

Matt rolled his eyes and then they both laughed.

Matt spoke first, "Didn't you take offence in what I said?"

Mimi stopped laughing and her eyes became serene, "Matt you're my friend so you are allowed to be sincere with me and tell me when I'm being a brat to keep me in line. I mean yeah what you said hurt but you are right about everything. For one thing I know I can't just run away and I don't plan to for long. On another note I know I'll never be like Sora, she has so many admirable traits but you know what? So do I and I wouldn't change them for the world. Hey how about we eat now? I bet you are hungry. I cooked myself and have the cuts to prove it." She displayed her finger covered in band-aids.

"Mimi you-"

"Yep, and these cuts are my badges of honor so eat up"

"I didn't know you cooked"

"My either but there was a cook show on TV and I gave it a try. Thankfully all the ingredients were here its kinda fun you know. Oh Matt I saw the lyrics and your bass can I hear you sing? I mean I've heard you play the harmonica before but that's about it. Actually the sound of the harmonica had always had a calming effect on me, it was so reassuring. I wonder if it'll be the same with your voice. So please please please can you sing for me ."

Matt blushed. He hadn't performed in front of an audience and TK did not count as an audience. "Maybe some other time."

Mimi pouted again.

"Okay I guess. You know I'm a decent singer myself maybe we should try to start a band. What you think?"

"I hadn't thought of that. We'll see." They continued eating and having conversations about music which Mimi was pretty informed about.

It had been over a month since Mimi began staying at the Ishida residence without anyone suspecting. It hadn't been all that hard and they had both avoided the topic of her going back with her parents. Honestly they enjoyed each other's company a lot and life in the Ishida apartment had gone smoother with Mimi around even if one of them was not aware of her presence. Matt had began recruiting members of a band and would come every evening after holding auditions to a nice meal and a clean house. Today was no different or so he thought . As he went in he felt the lack of warmth the place had held since the arrival of Mimi. He then noticed a man and a woman in the living room. They were Mimi's parents.

"Matt, you're back. Thank goodness I was afraid I would leave without saying good-bye."

Matt turned to Mimi, she was leaving? Well to her house right? She had said her parent would go back to their senses. As if reading his mind she continued,

"America will be such a great experience. I talked it over with my parents and we decided to go together after all. I'll make sure to send post cards."

So she was leaving him. "Oh" was all he could say.

"Yeah thanks for letting me stay, I shouldn't have imposed on you for so long. Thanks for the advice of returning home as well. I guess you were right and all I needed was time to sort out my thoughts"

"That's what friends are for." He said trying to mask his feelings. How was it possible for her to smile like that at the news when a month ago she had ran away to not be shipped to America. A better question was why did he expect more?

"Have a safe trip." He told her.

"Right, I will and good luck with….everything"

He watched motionless as she and her parents left, strange they hadn't spoken to him to either thank him or scold him. It didn't matter anymore. To think he came in a hurry today to inform her that they had the line up of the band._ That's how people are Matt they use you and then toss you when they don't need you anymore. _He told himself.

Mimi didn't know how she did it but she managed to get out of the Ishida residence without crying.

_Idiot, he didn't even care that you were leaving why are you crying now_.

Her parents had found her by tracing the letter Matt had taken to their friends. Her parents appeared earlier that day and threaten her after she refused to go. If she didn't then they would place charges against both Matt and his father. She couldn't do that to him so she left.

Three months in New York her parents realized she wasn't getting any better so they had her return to Japan. As soon as the plane landed she took a cab to Matt's place. He wasn't home but she waited hiding in the shadows to surprise him. Hours passed and eventually he came home. She was about to approach him when she spotted none other than Sora. They were holding hands and she was carrying a grocery's bag. Stupid why did she think he would miss her. He didn't need her, no one did. The best thing for everyone was for her to disappear. America, she would return there at least she wouldn't be a burden to anyone there. That same night she took a plane back to the states vowing that the next time she met with her friends she would be strong enough to carry her own weight and maybe….. maybe even strong enough to support Matt and Sora.

************What do you people say prequel to a story or just a one-shot?*************


	2. Chapter 1

**The Story went a different direction than what I had originally planned, considering I kept the epilogue in mind and tried to twit some of it's events so let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

"That's just it Mimi, we aren't meant to be and we both know it. Look, it's useless to continue this….this…thing. I can't even call it a marriage because we both know it hasn't been that for a while. Here are the papers, I already signed them. I really didn't mean to hurt you but I can't continue living this lie." His last statement almost made her let out a sarcastic laugh. If he really didn't want to hurt her he would have been straight with her from the start instead of cheating on her.

"What about our son? Are you going to abandon him too?" She didn't allow any emotion show as she spoke. She wouldn't be hurt anymore.

"Don't use the kid against me. He's my son but right now it's in his best interests that he stays with you. I'll contact you after things calm down to visit him."

She couldn't believe him. Who was this man anyways, because surely it wasn't the man she married. The man that cried out of joy when she informed him of her pregnancy. The man that was with her every moment in the hospital and put his career on hold. That man couldn't be the one in front of her now. She looked at him curiously and tilted her head all the while "His…..best…. interest. Are you serious. What's in his best interests is for his father to be around. At least to say good bye and tell him that he cares. How is leaving in the middle of the night like some sort of criminal any of his best interests! Be man enough and at least stay for the night and leave in the morning with a proper good bye. Don't be a coward." She tried to watch for the volume of her voice, she didn't want her son to over hear them arguing.

"I won't let you manipulate me Mimi. If I wait for the morning it'll be harder for me to leave. I can't walk away with my son pleading me to stay."

She wasn't trying to manipulate him. She just didn't want her son to be hurt. She took a breath to calm her anxiety. When she spoke her tone was back to normal, "Look, if you don't want to be with me I can understand but don't….. just don't walk away from him. He loves you. I know you don't plan to come back once you are gone but….but don't do that. He needs his father." She reached out for his arm but he jerked her away and turned his back to her.

"I -"

"She's pregnant." The words left her speechless.

"What?"

"I said she is pregnant. Six months. I didn't know how to tell you. Mimi I love her, what I felt for you can't even begin to compare to how I feel for her. You can keep this house if you want but don't ask me to stay a second longer with you. I can't do that."

That was it. She had nothing left to say after that. He made it clear he didn't care about her or _her_ son. From now on it would be _her_ son. _Hers_ alone. Tears threaten to form in her eyes but she refused to let them out. She had cried for a guy before, once upon a time and had found it useless. She would not cry now.

As he reached for the door he paused, "I did care about you and I do love my son. Please tell him that."

He closed the door before she could respond. As she heard the slam of the door she allowed herself to have a break down. Strange, it wasn't because of her failed marriage but rather because her son was now fatherless. As she looked around she realized that she couldn't stay in this place. She didn't care about her newly open restaurant, all she cared was getting her son out of the public eyes but where to go. She was well known all around America and Europe. For the first time in her life she cursed being a successful chef, the one thing that had always brought happiness and pride. Japan. The idea struck her like lightning. Her son had never been to Japan, he could speak the language but he had never experienced going. There had been a reason for it but at the moment that reason seemed childish, stupid, and completely irrelevant. She was twenty six for crying out loud, no longer the ditz she was once called. She got up from the ground and began making the necessary arrangement to leave as soon as possible.

It was Friday evening when Sora finally closed her boutique for the day so she could dedicate her time to her two children Yumi and Yuki as well as Kira, Tai's son since he asked her to watch him while he was away on business trip. Diplomats, she thought. Her husband Matt was away on a mission in space and wouldn't be back for at least two more days. Today was her eldest daughter's birthday and there was no one to celebrate it with. Sora's mother had retired and now lived in the country and all her friends were busy and spread across the world. She had decorations prepared for the house which an employee was happy to help with. The food and cake wouldn't be ready for a while so for now it was time to entertain the little ones. The moment that thought crossed her head the door opened. Could it be that Matt returned early?

"Hey kids I rushed early to pick up Kira. Sorry Sora for asking you to do this so last minute. Hey I wanted to congratulate Matt where is he?"

"It's no problem at all Tai, but Matt is in space what are you going to congratulate him about?"

Tai had that look in his face. The one when he says something he shouldn't have and then debates whether to explain it or not.

"Spit it out Tai." She commanded.

"Well it's all over the news. Matt arrived early this morning and he's been categorized as the first man on Mars, him and Gabumon."

Her heart was sinking. She turned to the clock and saw it was past 7 o' clock. He's been here since the morning and hadn't come to his daughter's birthday. He didn't even bother to call and let her know.

Tai seeing Sora's expression tried to cover for his friend, "I'm sure he was caught up with the reports and interviews. I should know it's practically impossible to get away from them."

Sora turned to Tai. Why did he always try to cover for Matt, she was getting tired of it. "Yet you rushed early from whatever meeting you had in a different continent to see your son." She accused in a sweetly voice for the children not to notice.

"Yeah well I'm still on Earth and ever since I cut my hair and quit soccer my profile has been on the down low."

Right, she should have kept her mouth shut. Tai had been well on his way to being a professional soccer player. He was even going to be playing for the global cup as a newbie but his wife lost her life while giving birth to his son and Tai couldn't get himself to go back to playing soccer since he had met her through their mutual love for soccer.

She had been a fan of his and a sport's player herself. Her brother was one of Tai's team mates and after he died in a car accident she and Tai grew closer given that she didn't have any other relatives. After his retirement as a soccer player, Tai turned to politics which was his fall back in college in case he didn't make it to the big leagues. Thankfully his love for politics was as big as the love for soccer so he didn't miss his old life style.

"Sorry I didn't m-"

"I know, I know but to tell you the truth I also came because I heard that there was a little princess that was turning seven today. I wonder…"

"Uncle Tai you came for my birthday. Did you bring me a present from France? Mom said you were in France. Did you see grandma and grandpa?"

Tai looked at the seven year old "Well I did run into them as well as a couple of old friends who happen to autograph this one soccer ball that I had with me."

The little girl's eyes widen. She had inherited her mother's love for the sport and at age of five she could have had an extended conversation about her knowledge of soccer which most women didn't posses even at Sora's age.

"But first doesn't uncle Tai get a welcoming kiss?" He questioned and was soon attacked by the little girl kisses. She resembled her mother in personality but had her father's looks.

"Okay, okay here you go." He handed the ball to her. He then took out two more presents and handed them to the boys. Typical Tai. He never leaves anyone behind. He made sure the boys' gifts would make them feel special but that they wouldn't out do the girl's. He then turned to Sora.

"I didn't forget you either."

Sora turned to him with amusement, even after all these years he was still her best friend. "Do I have to give you a kiss too?" she teased.

"I think Matt would have my head for that." Despite his comment he flashed her a flirtatious smile.

He handed her a rather well wrapped box. As she opened it her eyes were as her daughter's had been when she saw her present. It was a perfume bottle that hadn't been released yet and it was one of Sora's projects. She cooperated with the creation of the new aroma.

"How did you-"

"I have my connections"

"Oh, Tai I can't accept this. It's too much. I bet you had to track down all those soccer players to have them sign the ball as well."

"It comes in handy to have a detective as a friend I'll admit. Especially when he has as much connections in the field as I do." He was referring to Ken who also played soccer professionally for some time before turning to his true calling. "Besides it's a thank you present for watching my son whenever I'm called out."

Before she could argue her daughter approached them. "Uncle you forgot my favorite player." The girl told him while pouting.

"Did I kid? I was sure I got them all, even Ken signed it."

"Yumi that is rude, uncle worked really hard to get that present for you."

"It's okay Sora besides it's not just from me. While in France Matt's grandparents contacted me. They were the ones with the idea. Ken the one with the means and I had the information needed. It was from all of us. It was my responsibility to know the names; I guess I let them down on that since I didn't get all the signatures."

"Yeah mommy he forgot the most important. You didn't sign it uncle. You're the besttest player there ever was in the whole wide world." She made gestures with her hands to emphasis her point.

Tai smiled at the girl "Oh that's right how could I have forgotten, here?" He reached for the ball and pulled a pen from his coat.

"There kid all done" He handed the ball back the girl. "So am I forgiven? Am I still invited to the party?"

"Is he, is he mommy."

"Of course you are Tai do you even have to ask. You're family"

"Are you saying that because Kari and TK have been a little too close lately?"

"Of course. Once they start dating everything will be set."

"Yeah, I don't know how I feel about that, but I don't see that happening yet. My sister is too stubborn to admit what she feels."

"Yeah stubbornness runs in the family." Sora commented.

"Excuse me?" Tai sounded offended.

"It's true, don't even try to deny it. I know you Tai like the back of my hand, but back to the subject. Do you mean to say you would approve of the relationship between the two?"

"Well I don't like the thought of my sister with a guy but if I had to choose there isn't any other guy I would trust my sister with more than TK 'sides he's like a brother to me as it is." He remembered how protective the boy had been of her the moment he met her. Tai was aware that partly was because TK wanted Tai to rely on him and to be able to prove to him that he was just as capable as everyone else. The other part was because even then he had been attracted to her. That attraction had increased with time to the point where he had even convinced his mom to move close to her with the excuse of being close to Matt. That was when they met up with Davis and the rest.

"Why is it that they don't just start dating already? We all know it's bound to happen." Sora as well had been witness to their mutual attraction. She had noticed how Kari had decreased relying on her own brother and leaning more towards TK, her now brother in law, for support. The girl had always trusted TK from the start.

"Who's dating?" The question startled the two adults because they recognized the voice.

"Kari what are you doing here?" Tai asked his sister hoping she hadn't heard their conversation. He knew his sister well enough to know she was good at hiding the extent of her knowledge on certain things to not worry others. That was partly why those two were still not together.

"Oh, umm TK mentioned it was his niece's birthday today so we bought a gift. I hope I'm not interrupting?" Kari felt embarrassed. Was it okay for her to be here? Sure she was a friend, but being here now, she felt like an outsider since she wasn't family with them.

"Not at all Kari you're just in time for the birthday dinner. I hope you two can stay. Where is TK?"

"He….he was with me a second ago but got a call and decided to take it outside."

As Kari spoke TK walked in. "Hey where's the birthday girl?"

"Uncle TK! Whatcha get me?" The girl tackled her uncle.

"Yumi" Sora scolded.

"Sora chill it's cool if I spoil my favorite niece ain't it?"

"Uncle I'm you're only niece." Yumi pointed out.

"I knew there was a reason for being my favorite."

"Uncle what about me." Yuki asked.

"Me too. Me too." Kira continued.

"Kira. You're my favorite nephew." Kari came to TK's rescue.

"Alright! I'm a favorite too." Kira announced proudly.

"No fair I don't have an auntie to be a favorite of." Yuki pouted.

"I'll share my auntie if you share your uncle. Deal? We'll split being favorite." Kira suggested.

"Deal." Yuki agreed.

"No dummies. You can't do that. The only way to share them is if they get married. Then they will be auntie and uncle for all of us." Yumi contributed to the boys' discussion.

TK and Kari blushed at the girl's comment.

"I guess our opinion doesn't matter then." TK said awkwardly but anxiously awaited Kari's response which never came because the door opened and in came Matt.

"Daddy" both Yuki and Yumi exclaimed running towards their father.

"What's this? Were you guys waiting for me to celebrate the unexpected turn of events in my assigned mission." Matt asked touched.

Sora stared back at her husband. He had actually forgotten what today was.

"Silly daddy, today's my birthday. Whatcha get me." Yumi asked excitedly.

The innocence of her daughter almost brought tears to Sora's eyes.

"Yeah it was a joke. As for your present. I'll take you tomorrow to go ice skating you wanted to try that right?" Matt hoped the girl would buy it.

"Yeah daddy that would be great." Yumi smiled at him sweetly but if you looked underneath it you could see how hurt she really was. TK and Kari could recognize that look since they too in the past had done anything in their power to ease any burden off their brothers. They looked at each other and then at everyone else and noticed no one else could tell.

"Look dad! Uncle Tai got me an autographed ball by all my favorite soccer players." Yumi showed the ball proudly at her father.

"Did he now?" Matt looked at Tai's direction questionably.

"It wasn't just from me. It's also in part from your grandparents as well as Ken and his family." Tai explained.

"Yeah dad and he brought this for me and another one for Kira." Yuki added displaying a harmonica.

Once again Matt looked at Tai with one eye brow lifted.

"I couldn't leave the boys out, now could I?"

"And he brought mom a perfume bottle too." Yuki interjected once again.

Matt didn't have to look at him this time. "Hey if I didn't bring her something she would have fought Yumi for her present." Tai clarified.

Damn that Tai he knew her so well, but that didn't stop Sora from denying the fact. "Hey that's not true." She lied.

Tai looked at her knowingly.

"Okay may be it is." She finally admitted.

"By the way I also got you one Kari but I had it delivered at your place already."

_How convenient_ Matt thought. "And whatcha get me Tai?" He asked his best friend.

"Oh yeah" Tai got up and walked towards Matt "Congratulations." He patted his back.

"My daughter gets an autographed soccer ball, My son a harmonica, my wife a perfume bottle and I get a pat in the back?" He asked sarcastically.

"Actually the harmonica was in memory of the good old days and I thought you'd like to teach your son how to play it. Let's see who's the better teacher shall we. You gamed?"

Leave it to Tai to turn this into a competition. " 'Couse I'm gamed. Let the best man win."

Before this turned ugly TK intervened "Now I feel left out. Everyone but me got something." TK said it playfully but he really did feel left out.

"No, I give you my blessing and wish you the best of luck." Tai winked at TK and before he responded continued.

"Well I guess my job is done here. If you excuse me I'm pretty tired so I'll be heading home now."

"Already? Dad I wanted cake."

"Sorry buddy but we have to go already it's already past you're bed time anyway."

"But-"

Tai gave his son a funny look and he immediately stopped whatever words were going to come out.

"Tai at least take some cake for later." Sora insisted.

At her request he submitted, but left soon after. True be told he was just going to go in and get out but seeing how distressed Sora was, he just couldn't get himself to leave her like that. He could never stomach seeing a girl being unhappy especially her, that would never change and he had learned to accept that. He wasn't even supposed to be back in Japan today. There were many compromises that needed to be done between the real world and the digital world and until that happened the digimon could only come for business purposes. Agumon for example had to return to the digital world after the meeting. Gabumon had to do the same after returning from the mission in space. His plans took a drastic turn when he received a call from Mimi that had him rushing to her side. She had sounded equally distressed as how Sora looked. What could he say; he had a weak spot for his friends. What concerned him the most was how Mimi went about it. After going to New York she had changed a lot. Most people didn't notice to what extent she changed but he did. For one thing was her hair style during her teen years. Most people thought it was just Mimi being Mimi and just trying new things and making a fashion statement with her pink hair. What she was really doing was mocking everyone who thought she was nothing but a pretty face without brains. She would take pleasure in proving them wrong and that she did. Tai had been pleased to see how strong she had grown without anyone's help but often wondered what caused the change in her. Since then she had never openly asked help until now, so little to say he was worried. The thought of it had him speeding to his condo.

He had intended to pick her up from the airport but she had insisted on getting to his place on her own and he would not damage her pride anymore than what it had already been hurt because he knew calling him must have taken a lot from her. As he was parking he noticed his son was asleep already. He carefully took him out of his car and carried him to the front door. He hadn't noticed her until she called for him.

"Tai." She whispered as she came out from the shadows. She was also carrying a sleeping child and looked at him with pleading eyes that begged for refuge. After all these years and despite how mature she was she still had that innocence in her eyes. That purity that made others feel the need to protect her. Holding his child with one hand, he extended the other towards her, offering the shelter that she seeked. She went to his side at once and embraced him like her life depended on it. Tai was alarmed, how serious was it, he wondered. What could have shattered Mimi? The thought of it had him holding on to her tighter.

******So whatcha think? GOOD? BAD?******


	3. Chapter 2

Mimi and Tai took the boys to Kira's room then they went to the living room to talk. Mimi was still not talking so Tai went on to make tea to calm her nerves. He returned to her side with a cup in hand.

"What's going on Meems?" Tai handed her the cup which she took gratefully.

"He left me." There she finally said it out loud. She drank the hot substance and began feeling its effects.

"Who?" Tai asked.

"Willis. He found someone and he-he…she's pregnant. He said he didn't love me anymore. He loved her so he left." That was the jist of it and she tried saying it as if it didn't affect her. She failed miserably, she couldn't stop her voice from trembling.

"The bastard. I'm gonna-" Tai growled as both his hands closed into fists in a matter of seconds.

"You are going to keep your mouth shut. I don't want anyone to know. Not yet."

"Then what am I suppose to do? I can't just let that guy be when I know he hurt you. And what about your son? Didn't he care about him?" Tai felt his blood boil at the realization of how serious this was.

Mimi lowered her head and stared at her reflection inside the cup, "He said he does. He said once things calm down he'll get close to him but I doubt he'll be back." She looked back up at Tai defiantly, "And you are not going to chase after him to bring him to us. He left of his own will, if he chooses to be back it will be under the same circumstances." Everything she said was matter-of-fact.

Tai looked at Mimi. She sounded sure about this. "So what then?"

Mimi looked at Tai and patted the seat next to her which he was quick to take. Once sat she leaned against his chest forcing him to lay on the couch. "Now I just need comfort. Tai, I can't stay where I was, I don't want this to affect Rei. That's why I came here, the one place where I can always fall back on. I wouldn't have come if I thought I could do it alone. I'm sorry for always depending on you, but I promise I won't bother you for long. Right now though… I really need someone to lean on." She didn't have anyone she could call a 'friend' outside of Japan and she needed one now more than ever.

Tai placed a protective arm around Mimi "You don't have to do anything alone. Meems you are welcomed to stay for as long as it's necessary. But one question." He had been wondering this since he received the call.

"Shoot." She wouldn't hide anything from him.

"Why me? From all our friends, why did you come to me? Don't get me wrong I don't mind the company but well I always thought you were closer to Joe and Izzy and Sora is your best friend."

"Honest truth?" She asked and then felt Tai nodded.

"Well whenever I felt lost I would always think of you to find my way. You were the leader of our group and I always looked to you for guidance. When…when he left I felt utterly lost and you were the only thing I could think of that wouldn't let me fall in despair. Sorry for dumping this on you Tai but you've always been like my guardian angel. If I need a hand you're quick to hand it, if I need a scolding you do the same. Now that I think about it I guess you are the big brother I never had." She hadn't realized that but he was a very influential figure in her life.

Tai was surprised. He never imagined Mimi thought of him that way. "It's nothing Mimi besides it's my fault for always spoiling you." He tried to make light of the conversation.

"Yeah that's the other reason for my coming." Mimi responded and felt the first smile cross her lips since the departure of her husband.

"Of course it was." Tai rolled his eyes as he played along with a matter-of-fact tone."So what does the boy know?" As much as he hated to, he had to bring this up.

"I tried to tell him his father was on a business trip but…but he had overheard us the night before. He started crying and said he didn't want to see him again. Tai I-it was the most heart breaking thing I've ever seen."

Mimi let out her tears then. She cried the whole night in Tai's arms until she fell asleep. Tai carried her to his bed and opted for the couch. That couch brought back bittersweet memories of when his diseased wife would kick him out of their bedroom. That happened a lot in her last months of pregnancy. If he had known he would have been more patient with her but there was no reason to dwell now.

Morning arrived much too soon for him and he cursed his internal clock that didn't let him sleep past seven. He took a shower and tried to make as little noise as possible to not wake up his guests. As he came out he smelled an unfamiliar scent. It was…food. And it actually smelled like it was eatable. Nothing he ever made was good, usually it was over cooked, in other words, burned.

"Moring, breakfast is ready." He saw Mimi dresses in a night robe fully accessorized with a pan in hand.

"What are you doing up so early Meems?" He figured she'd sleep in.

"I'm a morning person. I've been up since six but thought it'd be rude if I woke you with all the noise so early. So how do you like your eggs?"

Tai didn't have a chance to answer as his son came running with a terrified expression in his face

"Dad! There's a boy on my bed!" Kira screamed, then noticed a lady next to him with-was that food she was making? All previous thoughts and concerns vanished.

"What are we eating?" He asked with his eyes glued to the stove. His mouth was beginning to water at the thought of a home cooked meal.

Mimi looked over to Tai questionably. Was it normal for him to have a change in attitude that soon? He didn't even question what she was doing. Tai only nodded as if answering her. Then she heard her son cry and he showed up soon after.

"Mooooom, mommy."

Mimi ran to his side and hugged him.

"Where are we mom? Why weren't you next to me when I woke up?"

"Oh baby, I was making breakfast. We are at…" What should she say 'a friend's house' that didn't quite cut it but she wouldn't impose on Tai further. "At the house of a good friend of mine. His name is Tai." She nodded towards Tai.

"Actually you can call me uncle. Your mom is practically a sister to me." He informed the boy while flashing a smile at Mimi.

"So dad he's like Yumi and Yuki?" Kira asked since he would called his friends' parents uncle and aunt as well.

"Suuure" Tai answered his son.

"Cool. Name's Kira" Kira introduced himself to the boy.

"I-I'm Rei."

"So…um…lady-that-I-don't know what's for breakfast?" Kira received a light smack on the head from his father.

"Awww. Dad!"

"Be more respectful. Her name is Mimi."

"Right, so auntie Mimi, what are we eating?"

Mimi laughed at the two.

Rei noticed how his mother seemed to be happy, even if it was just for a moment. Lately it had become rare to see her laugh like that. He should be happy but he couldn't help wonder why it was that she could have a care-free smile and laugh so easily in front of this man and his son and yet not so with him, her son, and her husband- ex-husband? His thoughts then turned to his father and what he had done. It was his fault that his mom hadn't been happy. He was glad she was now herself again, but was well alert of the fact that the person responsible for her smile was the man before him who was supposedly his mother's friend. He would make sure no man ever makes his mother cry as she had the night before.

"So, uncle, where's Kira's mom?" Rei asked.

Everything stopped. Both Kira and Tai shared a sober stare. Mimi wondered why Rei was behaving like this. It was out of character for him.

"Rei!" She scolded.

"It's okay Meems." Tai assured her but before he could continue Kira beat him to it.

"Mom passed away when I was born. It's just me and dad. Well and you and auntie now I guess. You are staying right?" He directed the question to Mimi.

"Yeah, for a while, is that a problem?" Mimi hadn't considered that the boy would mind. She had only thought of Tai and knew he would accept her.

"No that's great 'cause I'm always hungry and dad doesn't know how to cook. Last week I went to the emergency room for food poisoning." Kira stared at his father accusingly.

"I told you not to eat that" Tai stated looking down at his son.

"Noooo, you dared me, that I couldn't eat it." Kira challenged causing Tai to look at Mimi.

"Meems you know I'm not known for my culinary skills."

"Yeah I remember that." Mimi laughed at the thought of Tai in a kitchen. "Don't worry Kira, you're safe in my hands." She offered a smile to the boy who was quick in returning it.

"Mom's the best chef in the world." Rei exclaimed trying to make up for bringing up the earlier subject.

"Okay here's the plan we eat breakfast then we go play in the park followed by renting movies for the rest of the night."

"Tai I- I'm not- I don't-"

"Mimi, you've been away for so long you need the fresh air. Besides this is Rei's first visit to Japan." Tai knew Mimi wouldn't resist now.

"For real? You don't live in Japan?" Kira now had a special interest in the boy.

Rei shook his head.

"Alright! Dad lets go to the park with the ramps" Kira told his father excitedly.

"Ramps? Tai I don't think-"

"Mimi relax; they are just going to skateboard." Tai explained.

"But Rei has never skateboarded."

"That's great he will learn with Kira. Don't you want to skateboard Rei?" Tai turned to the boy that shared his mother's hair color.

"Yeah! Can we mom. PLEASE." Rei had seen on TV some of the performances by professional skateboarders and taken an interest in the sport.

Mimi saw the excitement in her son and couldn't resist doing as he asked, after all it was rare for him to ask for anything.

"Fine but you will wear protective gear." She told him sternly.

Rei nodded in response. Little after eating breakfast the guys were done getting ready and were waiting for Mimi to finish already.

"I had forgotten how long women took to get ready. Especially Mimi." Tai commented to the boys as they sat in the living room.

"I know! Mom takes forever. Are all girls like this?" Rei directed the question to Tai.

"Most of them yes. Scratch that they are all like this. Little tip for you bud when they say pick me up at seven they mean eight…eight-thrity."He informed the child.

Rei nodded while storing the information for later use and then came back to his senses. He cursed himself for letting his guard down. It still wasn't a given this man was an ally.

"So how long have you known mom?" He interrogated Tai.

"Since she was twelve I think. We went to the same summer camp and we, along with some other friends, formed a strong bond."

Before he could question him further Mimi came out.

"Sorry sorry but I had to get lunch ready before getting ready but I'm all done now."

She had her hair pulled back in a pony tail while her bangs fell freely. She wore a pair of skinny jeans with a white tank top and an open shirt on top. This was a rare look for her but Tai figured she wanted to deviate from dresses for a while. Her hair however wouldn't be complete without a hat. She didn't ware her traditional pink hat but rather a white cowgirl one instead. Over all she looked like the typical soccer mom that Tai encounters every time he goes to one of his son's little league practices.

"Let's get going already before it gets have to make a stop at the store." Tai suggested since it was already past noon.

"The store? Why?" Mimi questioned.

"To get the safety gear, why else? "

"Oh right." What was she thinking? Especially when she herself had stated they needed it.

At the store Tai chose two sets of everything, one blue and one green. The conniving little diplomat distracted her long enough for him to pay for everything. She was upset about that but not much could be done. She knew Tai wouldn't accept her money so instead she bought a first aid kit at a convenient store in case there were injuries that needed to be taken care of.

At the park Mimi realized Tai wasn't only gifted with a soccer ball. The way he handled the skateboard made her wonder just how athletic he truly was. He showed the boys a couple of tricks that they had mastered after a several tries. Later on when more advanced skaters tried to scare off the rookies Tai let his competitive side get the best of him. He beat them flat at their challenge and Mimi noticed the admiration Rei was beginning to form towards Tai, no surprise there. Getting out of the house really was the best thing to do not only for her but Rei looked happier than she had ever seen him. She glanced around and noticed what Kira was trying to do. She tried to stop him by calling his name but she was too late.

Kira seeing his dad do an awesome trick tried to imitate him, there was nothing his father could that he couldn't right? After all they were father and son. He climbed his skateboard and attempted to ride the largest ramp there was. As he sped up he heard his name being called in alarm he turned to take a glance at the woman that had cooked for him earlier today. She mouthed something but he didn't pay much attention. Next thing he knew he was flying off the steps, he was able to deviate the skateboard a little onto the rail and ride it from there. It wasn't easy but he manage to maintain his balance, unfortunately when the end of the line was up ahead he wasn't able to keep his balance and fell off.

Mimi was the first to reach the child; she pulled the emergency kit next to her and began inspecting him for injuries. He had a couple of scraps on his left side which was expected since that was the side he fell on. She checked for fractured bones on his arms and legs before Tai came to her side.

Kira stared at the woman that got to his side as soon as he made contact with the ground. He noticed she was really worried for him. As she went about to check for injuries he wondered if this was how a mother was suppose to act with his child. No one, not even Sora had been like this towards him. He had never really missed his mom nor wondered what it was like to have one until now. Thinking about how caring she was made him break into tears.

When Tai reached his son, he realized Kira was crying. Afraid for the worst he went to his child's side next to Mimi. She knew what she was doing, after all she learned from the best: Joe.

"Is something wrong Mimi? Is anything fractured or broken? Kira, where does it hurt?" Tai asked anxiously.

Kira stopped long enough to call to his father. "Dad. It-it's o-okay I-I'm f-fine. No-nothing hurts." He began crying again and this time the woman Mimi hugged him. "It's okay Kira. It's okay." She whispered to him in what he believed to be a motherly voice. She kept caressing his head and talking to him in that same soothing voice. This only made him cry harder though.

"Tai, maybe we should take him to the hospital. I didn't see any serious injuries but he might be in shock." Mimi suggested to her friend. Tai nodded and proceeded to carry Kira to the car. The boy clung onto Tai as soon as he felt his father reach for him. Rei came next to Mimi afterwards. "Mom is he okay. He' s not going to die is he." Rei seemed troubled to which Mimi offered a reassuring smile "He's okay baby. He's just a little scared is all. Come on lets help get his things ready so we can take him to the hospital.

Tai drove as fast as he could to the hospital. His son had been crying hysterically ever since he fell. Kira wasn't the type to cry over minor things, he never cried even when he would get vaccinated. Something was wrong and his son needed medical help, now. He took a glance in the rear view mirror and spotted Kira on Mimi's lap. He was still crying and clinging on to her like if she was his life source. That was another thing that was off. Kira wasn't spoiled but with Mimi he acted like...well a child. Kira was too mature for his age which sometimes made Tai forget how young and fragile he really was and most of all how useless he himself was when it came to situations like these. The frustration had him speed faster and this time it caught Mimi's attention, they made eye contact through the mirror where Mimi only nodded understandingly since she too was worried.

It was unbelievable, they reached the hospital but the nurses forced them to wait. Just as Tai was going to complain Mimi beat him to it. "What! What kind of hospital is this? The child is crying. Do you think he'd do so for fun? Get a doctor here now? He could have internal bleeding or..or …Get some one here now or I'll sue this hospital for negligence!" That was when Tai cut her off. Kira needed treatment but causing a scene wasn't going to solve anything. He glanced over to Kira who was now crying harder. He reached for Mimi then.

"Mimi calm down."

Calm down. Mimi turned to Tai's direction, was he being serious? Hadn't he been the one to break several traffic laws to get here? And now what? Just let it be? She glared at him and he in turn motioned his head to Kira's direction. The boy was a mess and her maternal instincts had her by his side. Her outburst had only made him more upset. "Kira I'm sorry I won't scream anymore."

Tai turned to the nurse at the front office "Can you please get a doctor here? I'm really worried about my son." The nurse nodded. He then returned to Kira's and Mimi's side. "Hey Mimi can you go get some candy from the cafeteria?"

"Tai now is not the time to think about-"

"For Kira. If it really is shock as you said then sugar will help him. Please?" Mimi nodded and left with Rei.

It was a good thing that Mimi left when she did because once out of sight Kira was called in and the doctor that tended to him was none other than Joe's brother Jim.

Tai was desperate for his son to get the proper care that he would have settled for anyone, however, Joe's brother was suppose to be researching the digital world with Izzy and Sora's father not here as a pediatrician. Now wasn't the time for questions though.

He stood next to his son during the examination until Jim asked him to give him and Kira space to talk. He did as asked and stepped onto the hall way. Minutes later Jim came to speak to him.

"So what's the matter Jim? Is he going to be okay?"

Jim looked at him and exhaled a long sigh, "he doesn't have any serious injuries so everything indicates that what happened at the beginning was indeed shock as your friend stated." Tai hadn't gone in details about Mimi. He briefly explained how he was with a female friend and her child when the incident happened. "However it's not shock from the fall."

Tai looked at him not understanding so Jim continued, "It seems to me that Kira's shock was caused by your friend's presence. He has never had a real mother figure and her acting like one made him act that way. He's still a young kid Tai and every kid needs a mother. After seeing her act protective over him he just kept doing it to get her attention. It really is common for kids to do that. I think you need to talk to him." Tai nodded understanding the situation. Kira's behavior made sense from that stand point and he really did have to have a talk with his son. He might be young but Kira would understand he was after all a bright kid.

Tai later switched the subject, "So you're a pediatrician now?"

Jim let out a polite laugh at his comment. "Turns out you need to be heavily funded for the research field so in the mean time I'm making good use of my medical degree. Once the funds are in place I'm heading back to working with Izzy and Haruhiko-san."

"How is Sora's father by the way? I haven't seen him since…well her wedding."

Jim laughed again, "He still thinks she did the worst mistake of her life by marrying Matt and not you. He says he'll only recognize you as his son in law and no one else."

That's right Tai almost forgot the scene that the man had causedon Matt's and Sora's wedding. He had gotten drunk and made several threats towards Tai if he didn't go steal Sora away and got her to marry him instead of Matt. Thankfully Sora's mom arrived and calmed him down.

"He's still hung up on that huh? I don't know who he hates more, Matt for marrying Sora or me for not complying with his demands."

Jim face sobered when he spoke next, "Tai you guys aren't kids anymore and you all have tangled your lives so much. I have to say I agree with him on this. Even I can tell Matt and Sora aren't compatible. You're suppose to have the crest of courage yet you cowered when-"

"Jim there is no point in talking about the past. We're not kids as you said and we all have responsibilities. I for one need to watch over the well being of my son."

Jim understood this wasn't the time or place for this and perhaps it was too late as Tai stated. "Well it was nice seeing you Tai."

"Same here. Thanks for everything."

Tai retrieved his son and made his way to the door of the office. In the waiting room he spotted Mimi and Rei.

"So how is he?" Mimi asked worriedly. Tai could see why Kira wanted to cling to her. Mimi possessed a gentleness that attracted people, but he couldn't allow himself to burden Mimi.

"He-he's fine just needs rest." Mimi nodded sympathetic to the child's exhaustion. They walked to the car where both children fell asleep after all the exercise they did earlier. Mimi sat in the passenger seat next to Tai.

"You okay?" She asked him after a long silence.

He smiled weakly at her, "Yeah it's just that" he looked in the rear view mirror to glance at Kira for the tenth time since they got in the car. "It's just that I never realized how much he needed a mother until now. I thought I was doing a good enough job but now I-" He felt like a failure at being a father for not having provided a mother for his son.

Mimi reached out a hand and placed it on Tai's shoulder, "Come on Tai I told you what was wrong with me it's only fair you do the same. What are friends for if not to listen to each other?" Tai looked over to Mimi who was giving him a reassuring smile and so he went on to explaining what He and Jim discussed in regards to Kira.

"Oh so that's what was going on. I had no idea." She looked to the back of the car and noticed how both Kira and Rei huddled towards each other and away from the cold. The way they both held onto one another gave them a brotherly resemblance. Mimi smiled at the thought. "I don't mind Tai."

"What?" Tai asked paying more attention at the road than at her.

"I don't mind being a substitute mother for Kira. He's a great kid."

Tai braked the car at the red light and turned to Mimi. "Mimi do you know what you are saying? The implications behind it?"

"Tai we're both adults and we're good friends. I'm not saying we should marry each other. All I'm saying is we could support each other. Kira needs a mother figure and Rei needs a father figure. We're just lending each other a hand, that's all. You and me we're just friends, we'll still be friends nothing more."

"Mimi people won't see it as that." He answered her while he continued to drive at the green light.

"Tai you're not looking for anyone and neither am I so what's wrong with helping each other on this."

The argument was going nowhere, "Look Mimi why don't we talk about this tomorrow. It's been a long day. We all need the rest." She nodded in agreement and took one last glance at the children before she herself fell asleep.

Mimi felt herself be lifted but she was too tired to open her eyes. She heard her name being called and tried to respond but every muscle in her body seemed to be too heavy for her to move. Being carried again while asleep had some familarity to her. A long time ago someone had done that, but who? When she felt herself being put down she managed to open her eyes for the slightest second. It was then that she remembered that day all those years ago, she remembered who the person had been. She drifted back to sleep as she felt herself smile at the memory. She was dreaming with him. It had been a while since the last time she drempt with him. She didn't really mind the dreams since it was only in them that she could be true to herself and admit her feelings. Feelings that she had fought against and would deny even to herself because it was never to be. She felt herself drift deeper and deeper in the memories of him.

When Tai arrived at the apartment he found himself making three trips from the car to his place to carry his three passengers. He tried to wake Mimi up but she refused to do so. Tai figured it was okay to spoil her on this one occasion. Just this once. When he laid her on his bed he noticed she opened her eyes for a brief moment, when she saw him she smiled and closed her eyes again. "I love you...att" he heard Mimi mumble in her sleep.

"I love you...hat?" Tai questioned more to himself than anyone else. What else could she have ment. It was openly known that Mimi had an obsession with hats so it made sence if that had been what she ment, in a weird way, but it did.

* * *

Matt arrived at the hospital with his hysterical daughter. She had fallen on the ice and probably fractured her ankle. The nurse explained there was only one doctor available and that was…Jim? Matt hadn't seen him in years. Jim confirmed her ankle was fractured and went on to put a temporarily cast on her.

"Man, Sora is gonna kill me when she finds out." Matt complained to no one in particular.

"Good thing she was out with Tai and Kira in the afternoon right?" Jim laughed at Matt's predicament.

"What are you talking about Jim? Sora is at home. Her mom just showed up today for a visit. Why would she be with Tai?" Matt felt the slightest burning rage surfacing.

"Oh, I guess I got the wrong person then." Jim said oblivious to Matt's reaction. "You see Tai came in earlier with Kira, according to the nurses there was also a woman with a boy that made a huge scene for someone to see Kira. I thought it was Sora but I guess not. Maybe Tai finally found himself a woman. From what I understood Kira got attached to her."

"What happened to Kira?" The question came from Yumi. Both men had forgotten she was there.

"Nothing really he was just acting spoiled around Tai's lady friend." Jim explained to the curious girl.

"So Tai found someone, eh?" Matt commented to himself.

Jim changed the subject sensing he shouldn't have said anything in the first place. "So did Haruhiko-san also visit?"

Matt's expression turned sour, "no seems like he still doesn't approve of me and won't step foot in our house."

Jim finished what he was doing and stood from his stool. "Well all done just be sure to bring her back in two weeks."

"Thanks Jim. We'll be leaving now."

Matt carried his little princess to the car due to her injury. _Little princess_. He despised using those words because of the memories they brought back. All these years and he still thought about that. He tried to think of something else quickly and the first thing to pop up was Tai's new girlfriend. He didn't know Tai was back playing the field and if he introduced her to Kira then it got to be something serious. Tai hadn't mentioned anything the night before. Maybe that was the reason why he left in a hurry. Looked like Matt would have to pay his friend a visit.


	4. Chapter 3

Tai sat in his office thinking about the last month. Today marked exactly one month since Mimi moved in with him. She hadn't touched the subject of being a support for each other and raising their kids together but Tai knew better than to think she had given up on the idea. It was Mimi after all and if there is one thing that anyone that knows anything about her is that, what Mimi wants Mimi gets. She had been silently trying to prove to him that it could work out. She'd watch over Kira when he was busy and would have a clean house and an eatable meal waiting for him when he got back from work. They even went out when ever Tai had the time. Having her around really did make life easier for him, so much in fact, that he had actually began considering to take her up on that offer. That thought terrified Tai. He knew that he had created a comfort zone for Mimi. One in which she didn't have to put herself out there. Being with Tai was safe for her, safe from getting hurt or failing. Accepting her offer would only keep her weak and vulnerable to getting hurt again. Mimi was strong and she was smiling like she used to which meant that she was ready to be out in the world again. It was time for tough love. First thing was to get her a job. Something to keep her busy and remind her of what she really loved: cooking for others. As much as he loved having her as his personal chef, he knew he had to share her with the rest of the world. He had assigned his secretary to look for any job available for a professional chef. All he had to do was remind her of the independent woman that she has always been. She wouldn't be happy when she found out though, she would pull a tantrum, kick, pout, hell she might even cry, but she would go through with it because that's how Mimi was. When push comes to shove she always comes through. He smiled at the thought of how much she had grown.

"So it must really be true, then." Tai turned to the door and was surprised to see his best friend there.

"Matt, what are you doing here and what are you talking about?"

"That last mission I had was my last before I took a long overdue vacation and Sora's mother came for a visit so I take any excuse to leave the house." Matt then smirked which worried Tai, he was up to something. "As to why I'm here… funny story actually. You remember the promise I made to Yumi on her birthday?" Matt waited for Tai to answer.

"Yeah you would take her ice skating, right?" Tai answered vaguely remembering.

"Yeah well she had a little accident-"

Tai pushed himself off his seat when he heard the word accident associated to Yumi. "Is she okay? She's not hospitalized, is she?" Tai knew Yumi was accident prone and would get scrapes and bruises all the time without knowing where they came from. Going ice skating was practically a death trap for her which was why Sora hadn't allowed her to go.

Matt was taken aback by Tai's reaction. His tone had been casual enough to suggest that nothing serious had happened so why had Tai reacted that way? "She's fine just fractured her ankle." He answered.

He watched with calculating eyes how Tai's expression relaxed as he sat back in his chair. Maybe he should spend more time at home like Sora often suggested. He had noticed since he had taken Yumi ice skating that his family had grown attached to Tai, a little too attached, and apparently the feeling was mutual. His own daughter couldn't stop talking about how awesome Uncle Tai was, when it should have been, how awesome her father was. Yuki had also talked non-stop about Tai when he tried to show his son how to play the harmonica. It seemed that in almost every conversation they had, Tai's name would come up. How uncle Tai would always bring souvenirs when he came back from a trip. What did they expect him to bring, a moon rock? Yeah that would make their day alright. It seemed even Sora was in on the conspiracy. She hadn't said anything but she had worn that damn perfume every single day, constantly reminding him of Tai.

"Matt, are you listening to me?"

Tai's words broke his train of thought. "Sorry what was that?"

"I said, so what brings you here?"

Matt felt his smirk return, "When I took Yumi to the hospital I bumped into Jim, you know Joe's brother. He told me you had just left and how a woman you took with you made a scene over how Kira wasn't being properly tended. So do you have anything you have to say for yourself?"

Tai panicked for a moment. Jim. Couldn't the man have kept his mouth shut? By the look Matt was giving him though it was safe to assume he didn't have the slightest suspicion the woman in question was Mimi. He just thought he had a woman in his life._ Great just what I needed_. He thought sarcastically.

"It was nothing Matt, let it go." Tai dismissed the issue and returned to his work. He couldn't afford Matt to get involved; it could cause Mimi to draw back.

"Come on Tai. How come you haven't told me you found someone? I had to hear it from Jim. Do you know what an insult that is? And she's met Kira so it's not something casual." Matt persisted while he sat comfortably in a chair.

Tai dropped the papers he had been looking at and stared at his friend, "I didn't know I had to inform you about my personal life. And if you want to talk about insults then let me remind you I found out about your engagement to Sora through a television broadcast." Tai shot at his friend accusingly.

Matt rolled his eyes, this was an old argument between the two. "You're never gonna let go of that, are you? I told you it was unexpected. Not even T.K. knew about it."

"You could have told me you were thinking of marriage." Tai stated indicating the subject was closed.

"So now let's talk about the present and your new girlfriend."

Tai knew he had to give Matt something if he wanted him to back off. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just an old friend I hadn't met in a while. We're both single parents and we decided to take the boys out. That's it, there's nothing special about it." Hopefully that was enough information to keep Matt satisfied.

"Aww come on, give me details. How old of a friend? Are we talking soccer profession, college, high school, what? Do I know her? Does Sora? You have to give me more than the basics." Matt complained.

"That's all you're getting because some of us actually need to work and have deadlines to meet. So if you don't mind…" Tai trailed.

"Fine, we'll continue this some other time. Besides I eventually have to get home. By the way Sora wanted me to ask you if Kira was okay. You haven't taken him over in a while and she's worried." This time Matt showed concern.

"Oh…um…yeah. He's fine, it's just that I know you guys don't spend too much time together as a family so I got my mom to watch him these last couple of weeks." Tai explained. It wasn't a complete lie either, this was something that he had been thinking about even before Mimi showed up and it was what Tai had intended to do after he arrived from Paris.

"What are you talking about Tai we love having Kira over. Don't worry about those things."

"It's not just that Matt. I've realized I've depended too much on Sora for the well being of Kira and…"

"And…" Matt urged Tai to continue.

"Forget it. It's nothing."

"When you say that, it means that it's definitely something. Just spit it out Tai."

Tai smiled at how easily his friends could see through him. "Fine, I don't want to be the reason why you guys are having problems in your marriage." Tai stated casually as he continued looking through the paper work in front of him.

"What do you mean? We are not having problems in our marriage." Matt stated defensively.

Tai stopped what he was doing and stated at his friend. "Who are you trying to kid, me or you? It's fine, I understand." He continued with a shrug.

"You understand what?" Matt asked with a hostile voice.

Tai raised his hands , "Calm down man. All I'm saying is I know you don't like having me over so often. I understand your…insecurities."

"Insecurities? I am not insecure. Come on you're my best friend." Matt's tone grew more hostile by the second.

"Yeah I'm your best friend and Sora is your wife but we are still man and woman and you don't feel comfortable with me spending time with either her or your children while you're away. It happens to all of us. So don't-"

"Did it happen to you?" Matt asked purposely avoiding Tai's gaze.

"Are you kidding me? She would get hit at all the time, even when I was by her side. We were both insecure. I was always away and we didn't get to see each other for months at a time. I wasn't trying to get between you two. I was trying to help by not leaving them alone. I'm sorry if things somehow got mixed up…I swear I didn't-"

"I know I'm sorry for doubting you. It's just that every time I come back it's like I don't know them anymore and they seem to not need me."

"They do need you. You should hear how they're always asking me to tell them about the times you saved me from my rash behavior. I've had to embarrass myself in front of your kids and mine in order to make you look good. You owe me for that."

Matt let out a snort, "Thanks man but I'm serious about Kira. We don't mind having him over."

"I know but I do." Tai admitted.

"Wha-why?"

" He's having a hard time realizing he doesn't have a mom and I don't want him to feel bad by seeing you guys as a "real family" compared to just me and him."

"Yeah I understand how that feels." Matt knew better than anyone the hollow feeling of seeing other children with both parents while he only had one.

There was a knock at the door that caused both men turned to see Tai's secretary. "I apologize for disturbing you but I got the information you requested." She informed Tai.

"Right…I…um…I'll look at it right away."

"Well Tai I'll take my leave then. And we still have a pending talk. Don't think I'll forget." Matt excused himself and left the office.

"Sorry sir I didn't mean to interrupt." Tai's secretary apologized.

Tai shook his head. "It's okay he was leaving already. Were you able to find any-"

"Yes sir. There are three positions all nearby your…your apartment" Tai noticed how she blushed at the mention of his address and chose to ignore it, "One in particular offers a flexible schedule. I'll leave you the information here sir. Please let me know if I can help you in anything else." She finished once again with a blush.

"Thank you Suki, that's all for now." Tai dismissed her with a flashy smile. Suki was a sweet girl. She had started as an intern but the input that she put to work quickly had her escalate into a payable position. She was Kari's age, still in college and had a huge crush on him. He tried not to lead her on but he found it hard not to tease her. He restrained a laugh as she stumbled on her way out. Once gone he drowned himself in work so he could make it back by six. Mimi had been strict on the fact that he shouldn't over work himself and be back to tend his son. Easy for her to say. She didn't have to come up with a treaty between this world and the digital one so humans and digimon alike could live together in peace. Right now though he'd rather do that than think of the pending talk he has with Mimi.

Mimi had taken the task of becoming a friend, house keeper, and a mother rather quickly. She was used to this job and found it easier to handle compared to running her own business. Rei had also gotten used to living with Tai and Kira. She could see he enjoyed having Kira's company. Rei's shy nature had always made it hard for him to make friends. Kira's outgoing and friendly character made it easier for their friendship to form. Rei had even warmed up to Tai. Tai had been attemptive to all three of them these last couple of weeks. She figured it was due to the incident at the ramps. He wanted to be there more for his son and admittedly Mimi felt guilty because her presence had been the cause of Kira's pain. Not to mention it had also added to Tai's worries. She remembered how devastated she had been when she first arrived at his front door. After those first days Mimi realized how much the boys needed her, Rei, Kira, even Tai. Especially after Rei told her what happened the night of their trip to the park the next morning.

_Mimi was preparing breakfast when Rei approached her in the kitchen. She smiled at his habit of silently following her into the kitchen when he had something to tell her._

"_Yes Rei? What is it?" She asked as she set the dish in the oven._

"_Mom can I tell you something but you promise not to tell anyone?" He asked as he sat in the table._

"_Does it have to do with why Tai and Kira aren't here at the moment?" She asked concern that the other two were gone when she woke up._

_Hesitently he answered, "Yes" _

"_Okay then I promise to not tell anyone."_

"_Last night after we came from the hospital…did you know that…that man carried us all inside to his house?"_

_Mimi looked at her son disapprovingly. First he had called Tai 'that man' and second that was not what he wanted to say. She could tell by his hesitation._

"_Yes Rei I know Tai carried us all inside. I don't think you and Kira put together could have done so. What's wrong honey? What is it you really want to tell me? And why do you have to call Tai 'that man'? Don't you like him?" She asked as she sat across from him in the table._

_Rei shook his head "It's not that mom. I do like him but…can I really call him U-Uncle Tai?" Rei asked notably embarrassed._

_So that's what it was, Rei was shy and confused about how to call Tai. She smiled at her naïve child, "Of course you can. He said so himself didn't he?" _

"_Okay then. That night Kira and me woke up when we got here but he said if we stayed quiet his dad would carry us down and he did. We thought we had fooled him but then he came into the room and he said…"_

_Rei got up from his chair in attempt to imitate Tai. "Kira, I know you're awake we need to talk. Come to the living room." _

_Rei's went back to used his usual voice "But Kira didn't want to so then he came to the bed and picked him up. I thought he was going to take him but instead he carried him like a baby and laid on the bed with Kira resting in his chest. He patted Kira as he said, "Kira you're mom isn't with us anymore but she really did love you. I'm sorry she's not here with you and I'm sorry I didn't realize how sad you had been all this time. I promise I'll do everything in my power to make you happy. I'll love you for both your mom and me. But you have to realize that neither Mimi, nor Sora, or anyone else for that matter can replace your mom." Then Kira asked while crying, "Dad do you miss mom too?"_

" _And then, and then Uncle Tai stayed quiet for a while and then he said, "Yes Kira I miss her every day." It was quiet after that and I could hear Kira begin to cry. Then Kira said while crying really hard, "Then why don't we visit her during my birthday? Why haven't you ever taken me to her grave? Dad do you hate me because mom died because I was born?" I couldn't see their faces but uncle Tai said, "I loved your mother when she was alive and I still love her. But more than anything I'm grateful to her for not leaving me alone because she left you to my care. Don't be sad Kira because your mom died in peace knowing that you'd be born. She wanted you to be happy. I thought you would get sad if we went to see her. I'm sorry I didn't think you wanted to visit her. You never said anything so…I'm sorry Kira, the truth is that it hurts too much to go see her and I didn't want you to hurt too. I promise we'll go first thing tomorrow. Go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning."_

"_When he was about to get up Kira clung onto him and asked if he could stay the night there carrying him so Uncle Tai did. I think uncle Tai knew I had been awake the whole time because he patted my head too and told me I needed to go to sleep to be awake and watch over you when he and Kira left in the morning." Rei finished and waited for Mimi's reaction to the eventful night._

"_Well what do you think about what happened?" Mimi questioned the boy._

_Clearly she had caught the boy off guard because he seemed to concentrate on her question. "I feel bad about what happened but…but I…I wish dad could have been more like Kira's dad."_

_That was what Mimi was afraid of. After what happened to Kira Mimi feared Rei would feel the same way when he was around Tai. She figured she also had to have a talk with her son. "Rei your dad-"_

"_also loves me? If he did he would be here! He wouldn't have left us!" Rei closed his small fists at the thought of his father. He was mad at him for leaving both his mom and him. He was also trying desperately not to cry because if he cried then his mom would cry too like last time._

_Mimi looked at her son with sympathy, "Rei, it may not look like it but your father does love you. Just like I know he once loved me. Maybe he still does just not the same."_

"_No he doesn't. He has another kid now. He doesn't need me anymore." He continued to argue._

_For some reason this seemed vaguely familiar. She understood that her son was hurt and didn't understand. He needed time to heal his wounds. "I don't believe that Rei. You know Rei I understand what Tai was talking to Kira about. Because even though I'm not with your dad anymore I loved him a lot and I'm grateful for all the happy memories he gave me. Most of all I'm happy because if it weren't for him you wouldn't be here with me and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you by my side. So Rei, don't be mad at your dad because it's because of him that I can still smile." To prove her point she smiled at her son with all the love she felt towards him._

_Rei ran to his mother who was quick to open her arms for him. "You love him too, don't you? Because he left both of us with happy memories of our time together. Even if we don't see him again we know that he loved both of us at some point. Forgive him Rei. It would make us both sad if you carried any darkness in your heart." Rei nodded his head and cried into his mother's arms when the door opened with Tai and Kira at the door. Rei turned to see them and his eyes locked with Kira and they both began crying. Tai and Mimi carried the boys to the living room were they took their time comforting the children. _

Thinking back to that day Mimi realized the boys created some sort of special bond. Maybe not just them. She and Tai had been in sync since then too. They're priority was their children of course but they had also found the comfort of someone that understood them. Furthermore proving her point about how she and Tai should continue in this life style of companionship. She wouldn't push it but she knew Tai was beginning to see it her way. Besides she didn't plan to be a free loader during all her stay. She had begun looking for a place where she could open her own bakery shop. She loved her five star restaurant but now that she had spend so much time with Rei and Kira. She discovered she loved to bake. And for the moment that was what she wanted to do. All she was waiting for was to find the right place and finalize all pending transactions.

She heard someone trying to open the door and panicked for a second before dismissing her anxiety. It was obviously Tai so she decided to go and open the door since he was obviously struggling. Before she could even motion to the door, Kira beat her to it and opened it. To both their surprise it wasn't Tai at the door but Kari and TK who shared a look of confusion.

* * *

**A/N: It's kinda a short chapter (shortest I've written actually) but I felt I should put it up. Actually it was suppose to be longer but my computer crashed so everything I had saved in it went bye-bye. And the USB I had saved it on broke (don't ask and don't judge) I got most of what I originally had written down. I got so mad about what happened because I had almost completed the latest chapter for all my stories plus 3 side stories. Anyway due to all that I don't think the next update will take a while. Since I didn't add any of the good stuff in this one I guess this chapter is considered a filler but most likely I will change a couple a things later on like i did on the previous chapter. I think I added a scene towards the end...Now that that's over with all I have to say is: REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE PROGRESS THAT IS PAINFULLY SLOW AT THIS TIME. I'll try to speed up the events but I don't promise anything.**


End file.
